


When He Was Erasmus

by PeterStark



Series: The Stag and the Fox [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Basically touch Will and Hannibal will kill you, Canon-Typical Violence, Curses, Enthusiastic Consent, Everyone Wants Will, First Kiss, Flirting, Getting Together, God of Death Hannibal, God of Justice Will, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Not Beta Read, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Protective Hannibal Lecter, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Reincarnation, Stag Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterStark/pseuds/PeterStark
Summary: Erasmus was a warrior, a fighter. He'd brought justice where there'd been chaos. He knew which battles would be losing ones. Something about Hannibal spelled trouble, spelled danger, spelled fear. Erasmus couldn't SEE him, couldn't read him like everyone else, but some warning bell went off in his head.Hannibal was a fellow killer. And Erasmus didn't want to encourage conflict.(AN: Erasmus totally doesn't stay away from Hannibal)
Relationships: Chiyoh & Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: The Stag and the Fox [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085435
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	When He Was Erasmus

**Author's Note:**

> According to my research, our serial killing Hannibal Lecter is the 8th of the name. So, this Hannibal Lecter is the 1st of that name.  
> If you haven't read the rest of this series, you're going to be lost.  
> I own nothing.

Erasmus washed his hands in the stream. The horse at his cart made an upset noise, so he pushed himself up and turned. "You're alright." He soothed. He looked back into the river. There was something lovely about rivers and streams and lakes. Something terrifying about them too. He found he couldn't let himself stay near them for very long. Afraid someone might watch...someone might find him. "Come on, Lady. We've got to make this delivery for father."

Erasmus had been given a job by his parents when he'd come back from the war. The city acted like he was wounded from the battle, but they still honored his service. It was weird. They nodded in respect to his face, but whispered about his cracked mind behind his back. It was fine. People talked. He always knew that. He liked Lady for not talking. His mother was lovely, quiet and charming. His father was far more talkative, but he still loved the trader.

They at least gave him a decent job, protecting precious cargo from thieves during deliveries. It usually wasn't too hard. Erasmus knew how to keep a low profile. 

He heard the absence of sound and knew something was wrong. It was the stillness that only hunters brought to the forest. Slowly, he walked to the carriage. He reached out and put his hand on his sword. Someone was watching him. He slipped his sword from its sheath and closed his eyes. "Okay. Come on out. No need for hiding." He turned and leveled his eyes at the trees. "It's just one of you. I can tell. Come out."

There were no sounds, but Erasmus could almost tell someone was moving just outside of his sight.

"You're light on your feet. You could have killed me by now. You're an archer, I can tell, but you haven't killed me. Interesting."

"I'm not here to hurt you." A strong feminine voice said. A woman with strange, golden skin and dark hair stepped from the trees. She wasn't like anyone he'd ever seen. She was like someone from some far off corner of the world. "My name is Chiyoh."

"Nice to meet you, Chiyoh. Lovely bow you have."

She quirked a small smile. "I like it, quite a bit. Your name?"

"Erasmus."

"I've been looking for you for a while."

"Well, you found me. What do you want?"

She smiled. "Now? All I want to do is find someone else. Believe it or not, I'm here to help you. But, your scent isn't the one I need to find anymore. I'll see you again, soon." She nodded and walked forward, petting Lady's mane. "Wonderful horse, strong too. She will do you well. Please, continue your journey, safely. Then go home, Erasmus."

"Why do I feel like you're coming to find me again?"

"Because it's true." Chiyoh nodded, then walked away.

Things were absolutely boring after that.

-

There was a man in town. A strange one. He swooped in and bought the most expensive property like it was nothing.

That woman was with him. Chiyoh. She followed close to him. Some thought the man was sleeping with the young woman, but Erasmus could tell by looking that it wasn't true. The rumors weren't true. She acted...almost like a stoic servant to him. She followed him, quiet and calm, controlled at all times.

The man, his name was Hannibal, he intrigued Erasmus, mostly because he was unreadable. And...quite frankly very handsome.

Erasmus avoided him like the plague. He didn't need to be around some mysterious stranger, least of all someone he couldn't predict or read. That spelled danger to Erasmus.

Erasmus was a warrior, a fighter. He'd brought justice where there'd been chaos. He knew which battles would be losing ones. Something about Hannibal spelled trouble, spelled danger, spelled fear. Erasmus couldn't SEE him, couldn't read him like everyone else, but some warning bell went off in his head.

Hannibal was a fellow killer. And Erasmus didn't want to encourage conflict.

-

"Erasmus, we've got an invitation." His mother called. "So, very official. From that new man down the street. A dinner party, five days from now."

"You and father go, I have business to attend to."

"Oh, but darling. He's invited so many people. Perhaps you could find a lovely lady to settle in with. You deserve happiness."

Erasmus sighed. "I'm not exactly eligible."

"Don't say that, dear. You are lovely. Beautiful. You practically glow." She reached up to cup his cheeks.

Erasmus shook his head. "Sorry, mother. I'm quite strange in the opinion of others. My...uncanny senses."

"You have a brilliant mind, Era, that's all. Too clever. Maybe you're right. You should find someone clever as you. Someone to challenge you." She nodded. "Well, we'll go and send your condolences."

"Oh, please don't. I'll just be out, moving cargo. I have a trip I need to take, goods that need protecting."

She nodded. "Well, make sure you prepare for the journey."

"I always do, mother." He kissed her cheek. She was well-meaning. But he knew how to take care of himself. He stood and left the house. He didn't have the heart to tell her that no woman interested him. Not like that. Sure, he longed for companionship, for affection and love, but...he didn't see it. Didn't see anyone to hold his attention, no one interesting, no spark of love nor lust.

He wouldn't settle for something false, either.

Erasmus left his home and walked into town. He'd need to purchase supplies, to feed himself and Lady on the journey. It wouldn't take too long, though, he hoped the tailor's daughter wasn't out and about. She always caused trouble. She TOUCHED him sometimes, in ways that made his insides churn. It was strange. People's touch could be overwhelming. In fact, being around people could be overwhelming to the point where he sometimes forgot where he ended and others began. But usually it was in hand. Meeda though, when she touched him and looked at him those ways...his insides crawled, wanting to escape.

He nearly made it to the door of the store, when a hand tapped his shoulder. Goosebumps rose on his flesh and knew instantly who was behind him.

"Oh, Erasmus, you must look." Meeda cooed.

"Yes, Miss?" He asked politely, turning to face her.

She was dressed, head to toe in red. Even her lips were painted with red, her cheeks pinched red, her hat red. The dress so gaudy and bright. And...just how tightly was her bodice pulled? Could she even breathe?

"Like it? It's the latest fashion."

"It is...very you, Miss Meeda." He nodded.

"Oh, you'll make a girl blush. But look at you." She touched his shoulder, tapped her fingers down his arm. "Why do you insist on hiding in clothes that don't fit properly? You should come over. We could find something better suited to your...natural features." Her eyes scanned him up and down, lingering in uncomfortable places.

"I don't fit in fancy dress. I'm a fighter, I need clothes that aren't restricting. But thank you, again, for the offer. It's a lovely dress." He turned. She gripped his shoulder. He bit his lip to keep his anger in check. He didn't want to be touched. What more could he say? Politeness obviously wasn't working.

"Such a shame, you are far to good for such rags. If we could just...strip you down..." She licked her lips. "And, of course, find you something suitable, I'm sure you'd have every eligible woman chasing you."

'Including yourself. Except you're already doing that. Leave me alone, woman.' Erasmus thought. "I doubt a sword belt would go with any of your father's fine work. If you'll excuse me, I have errands."

"Oh, but Eras...you should really come in. Please. You'd make my day."

"Miss-"

"Miss Meeda, isn't it?" A voice asked with a foreign accent. "What a fetching color. Blood red?"

Miss Meeda nodded and grabbed her skirt, swishing it around. "Mmhm." She batted her eyes at Erasmus still.

"Blood red looks lovely on your skin, it's really your color." Hannibal spoke, a small, unreadable smile on his face. "Your father is quite a genius. Never had a coat quite so fine. Do tell him I'm grateful."

"Of course, Mr. Lecter."

'Hannibal Lecter... So that's his name.' Erasmus sighed.

"Run along, my dear, I'm sure your father would be worried to see you out and about, alone. Such a frightening world it can be. I wouldn't wish my child out alone in it, if I had one." Was there a hint of threat in his tone?

Erasmus was glad to see the woman walk off. He sighed in relief, but it was short lived. The unreadable man was very near.

"Did she bother you?"

"No more than usual, Mr...?"

"Hannibal, you may call me Hannibal. And judging from the sword and those curls, you must be Erasmus."

"Rumors already spread to you?"

"Talented, cunning warrior? Yes, if those are rumors. Heard you're a master of the sword."

Erasmus turned and faced him, but quickly lowered his eyes. "I dabble."

"Not fond of eye contact?" Hannibal asked.

"You either see to much or not enough in my case. Thank you for providing a distraction."

"She was quite rude, to continue to press your boundaries. I was hoping to speak to you, but I suppose it could wait until the party." Hannibal grinned.

"I won't be there, though, thank you for the invitation."

Hannibal's face fell. "Oh?"

"I have business. I'll likely be gone for the next week."

"Ah, yes. I've heard of your business. My servant, Chiyoh, has told me of your skills with a blade."

Erasmus narrowed his eyes. Who were these people? They unsettled him, that was for sure. "Well, don't let any exaggerated tales fool you. I hate to cut this short, but I must be on my way. Provisions don't collect themselves." Erasmus turned to walk away.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" Hannibal asked.

Erasmus froze, his hand itched for his blade. He turned and looked up at the man. "You strike me as someone who is dangerous. I'm not usually wrong in my perceptions. Dangerous people shouldn't be near each other, it incites conflict. Frankly, I've seen enough conflict to last serval lifetimes. Good day, Mr. Lecter." Erasmus walked away. There was a loud sound going off in his head. A warrior's warning to not turn his back on the older man. But he ignored it and continued on. Though he sensed danger on the man, he didn't expect him to attack in broad daylight. He didn't really expect Hannibal to attack at all, the man seemed in control of himself, but it didn't matter. There was danger there, below the cool surface. 

Erasmus could feel it. He just couldn't see it the way he normally could.

-

Hannibal walked into his home and smiled, leaning against the closed door. It was so nice to see his lover again. And gods was he beautiful and smart. 

"Is he coming?" Chiyoh asked in her calm, even tone.

"No. He thinks I'm dangerous."

"He's not wrong." Chiyoh shrugged. "He's intelligent, even as a human, disconnected from his powers."

Hannibal grinned. "He is a god of knowledge as well, he's clever. To judge, one must be understanding and knowing, and he is, even in this state."

"We're going to need him to be himself, we have to explain the plan."

Hannibal nodded. "Yes. But we have to be careful, we're being watched." He closed his eyes and pushed away from the door. "He looks good with a sword. He's always had a killer instinct, I love when he indulges it as a human."

"She's here?" Chiyoh asked.

"Mm. You aren't the only one with a good nose." Hannibal tapped his. "She came into our home when she cursed him. I do not forget a scent, much like you. A god of death needs to be able to stalk their prey, just as a huntress does."

"Where is she? I too, would like to know her scent, it'll help me with my part." Chiyoh nodded.

"She's the widow who works at the tailor's shop. The old crow. I suspect her spell isn't a solid one. She will not let me touch her. I think she believes her spell breaks at a touch of a fellow god. She does not want to be found. She doesn't know to cover her scent."

"This could be helpful. We'll use her hubris to our advantage." Chiyoh smiled. "If you send me to retrieve your clothes, I shall catch her scent."

"Good." Hannibal smiled. "Thank you, child, for your help. What can I do for you?"

"Kill her. Make it hurt. Draw it out. Make her afraid. Make her suffer. And make sure she is permanently dead. She deserves it. That is all me or my father ask." There was a gloss in her eyes, the most emotion she'd shown.

Hannibal's lips pulled up slightly. "Consider it done. Thank you again, Chiyoh."

"This isn't for you, but I must admit, I'm starting to like you."

Hannibal straightened up. "Well, I must hunt for the dinner party."

"Might I ask who it'll be?" Chiyoh didn't partake. She wouldn't partake in human flesh, Hannibal respected that and wouldn't serve it to her.

"Oh...just a young lady who looks fetching in red. She was very rude."

"Enjoy your hunt."

"Oh, I will." Hannibal wouldn't let someone touch what was his.

-

Erasmus returned from his trip to a city in chaos. Miss Meeda was missing. She was known for being a little wishy-washy, but disappearing for days, that wasn't normal. Erasmus came into town to find a search party starting in the center. He sighed and quickly went home, unburdening Lady before heading back. He was exhausted, but he was likely the best chance at finding her.

Everyone was separated into groups, Erasmus was not pleased that law enforcement partnered him with Hannibal. But he'd suck it up. Meeda wasn't a good lady, but bad things happened to missing people. 

"Where shall we start?" Hannibal asked him, his tone amiable.

Erasmus closed his eyes to cut off all the extra input, tried to muffle all the noises of the townspeople speaking. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. "The shop. I need to know the last place she was seen."

"Of course." Hannibal nodded and walked with him.

Erasmus kept his eyes down, he didn't need other peoples thoughts or emotions while he asked the old woman who worked there the last time she'd seen Meeda. 

"Miss Meeda?" The widow asked. "She said something about the laundry."

Erasmus nodded. The tailor shop used lilacs to scent their clothes. She likely went to collect some. It was a good start. "Thank you. We can go." He said to Hannibal. Hannibal nodded and left the shop.

He turned to leave with the older man, but the widow grabbed his wrist. She whispered quietly. "There's something not right about that fellow."

Erasmus looked through the window and nodded. "Yes, but I was partnered with him. I don't suspect he'll do anything to me. I'd rather just find her then return to my solitude. Thank you, again." He pulled his wrist free and walked away.

"You think she went to get lilacs?" Hannibal asked.

"Yes. She does so often. Thinks it's elegant to walk among the flowers. Think it makes her feel beautiful."

"That's...some insight you have there."

Erasmus winced. He'd said too much. "Sorry. I see things I shouldn't. This is why I avoid people. Easier to be alone."

"Sounds lonely."

"No, it's simple." Erasmus said. "This way."

"Of course." Hannibal walked by his side, a quarter of a step back to follow him.

Erasmus didn't feel comfortable with it. The man had a slight advantage, being a little bit behind. He slowed, just enough to make sure they were side-by-side.

"Do I make you uncomfortable? I don't mean to."

"I was a soldier. I don't like people having an advantage. It's more my instinct than your influence."

Hannibal nodded and kept his pace even with Erasmus. "I wouldn't hurt you."

"You admit to being capable, though."

"Quite." Hannibal responded coolly. "I'm the last of my name. Thieves came to my family home and tried to steal everything from us. I survived. Among the thieves and murderers, none survived me. I couldn't let them get away with what they did to my family. You're right. I am dangerous. But not to you. I'm new here, because I couldn't stay there."

Erasmus wasn't sure if it was the truth, but... it made sense if it was. The danger sense he had around the man, if he was capable of hunting and getting the revenge he WAS dangerous. "I'm sorry. I think I'd do the same if anyone attacked my family."

"It was a long time ago. Suppose you find out who you really are when things are at there worst." Hannibal nodded.

Erasmus could understand that. They walked in silence through the trees. Erasmus kept his eyes sharp, just in case there was something along the trail. "How was your dinner party?"

"Lovely. We missed you there."

"Not one for crowded rooms? Perhaps a more private affair. I do love to cook."

"I'm not the best for company." Erasmus sighed. "If you want someone to be chatty with, you're best suited to finding someone else."

"Mindless chatter isn't exactly my favorite thing." Hannibal said.

"I must ask. Chiyoh, the young woman, why isn't she among the search party? I get the impression that she's a skilled hunter and tracker."

"Unfortunately indisposed at the moment. She wasn't feeling well, poor girl."

"How...how did you meet her?" Erasmus asked. The young woman had apparently located him and then had gone searching for someone else. What was she doing?

"She showed up when I felt lost. Offered her service. She's a lovely servant. I haven't had servants since the incident, it is, honestly nice to have someone around. Signs of life. Keeps me out of my own head."

That seemed genuine. He felt his shoulders fall. He almost couldn't feel the weight of his sword. Not the physical weight, that was a part of him, but the mental weight was easing. He... didn't need it, need the warrior instinct, need his eyes wide open. It felt...nice. Like all the extra input his mind had felt his whole life was...fading. His mind felt clear, calm for the first time.

"What do you think we'll find?"

"A dead body." Erasmus said, honestly. 

"Really?"

"Meeda is a promiscuous woman, but needs people. She didn't run off. If she did, its because she found someone to run away with. Not likely in these parts of the woods. More likely a wild animal. I'm just running the odds. Being practical."

Hannibal nodded. "Mm. You seem calmer."

Erasmus wasn't going to explain that the man's unreadable nature was calming, relaxing. "Purpose and focus helps. I can't explain it... I've...always perceived more than most."

"Must have made a capable soldier out of you."

"In many ways...makes daily life difficult though." Erasmus shrugged.

"Interesting, though."

"People are more boring than you think they are. Interesting isn't the word I'd use for most people."

"And for me?" Hannibal asked.

Erasmus looked over at him. Still, nothing. "Not sure what I think just yet."

"Do let me know." Hannibal said, his eyes darting up and down.

Was that... attraction? Erasmus couldn't tell, but...was Hannibal attracted to him? What...? It...wasn't proper or... But Hannibal was a handsome man. Erasmus shook himself, he didn't need those thoughts. There was a missing girl. "Come on, it's not too far from here." A few minutes later, they reached the clearing where the lilacs grew. Erasmus knew that smell, decay, death, and rot. "Well...damn." He walked forward, leaving Hannibal behind. He knelt before the body.

Meeda was dressed in white, but red was everywhere. She'd been clawed open, her hands were gone, her face mutilated. Guts were pouring out of her body, spilling outward. Rotting, putrid flesh.

"What happened to her?" Hannibal asked, right next to him.

"This was brutal. Animalistic. There are no cuts...they're jagged. It was an animal, but...none that I've ever seen. Biggest things I've seen...they don't have the teeth for this or the claws. And these puncture wounds... I don't know what kind of animal could do this. I've never seen one that left marks like this."

"That's not comforting." Hannibal said, his voice controlled.

"Well, we can't tell the town, they'd panic. A bear...maybe, might be a good story. I just... there's isn't anything I've seen like this. Hunters will have to keep an eye out." Erasmus stood up slowly and rubbed his face. "This is just... It was a bad way to go. Why the hands though...? Unless this thing is snacking, coming back for pieces. We should go. We don't have the ability to safely carry her body back. We need more people. We don't know if this animal's still out there."

"Wise." Hannibal agreed.

"Stay close, given the circumstances...well, I am the one with the sword."

"You're exhausted."

"Doesn't matter. You're better off with an exhausted fighter than none at all. Plus, two's better than one...she obviously didn't make it alone." Erasmus shook his head. "Let's go."

"Of course."

-

There was a knock at the door. Erasmus finished drying his face and pulled on a shirt before he headed to the door and opened it. Hannibal was on the other side, perfectly dressed, immaculate, as always. Erasmus felt nearly naked. He'd just finished washing, his hair wet, clothes sloppily tossed on. It really wasn't a polite way to answer the door, but...this was even more...impolite.

"Hello. Were you...looking for my mother...or father? They run all the goods, I just deliver them."

"Ah, no. Good afternoon, by the way, Erasmus. I'm here for you. I know you've just gotten back from your long journey and the...mess with Meeda's death must be trying. I brought food."

"I..." Erasmus looked down, seeing the covered tray the man carried. "You really shouldn't have. I..."

"Well, I like to cook for people." Hannibal smiled gently. "You missed out a few days ago... I just thought I'd...well, you did help that young woman find rest. And gave everyone closure."

"That's...not exactly a thing of celebration."

"But it did lift a burden, no matter how sour the news. There is a certain peace and justice in understanding. You granted that." Hannibal lifted the tray. "Please, except the humble gift."

"I..." He looked so earnest, Erasmus couldn't say no. "Thank you." He reached for the tray and relived Hannibal of the...gosh it was heavy. "What did you make?"

"Oh, a simple three course meal, nothing too fancy."

Erasmus's eyes widened. Three courses? He was lucky if he had two meals a day. Three courses? What the hell? "That's too much."

"Of course not, I love to cook." Hannibal smiled and reached out, brushing his fingers against the back of Erasmus' hand.

Erasmus nearly dropped the tray at the warm touch. There was...something wrong. When other people touched him that way...with attraction Erasmus was usually filled with repulsion... But this touch. Oh...it felt nice, warm...and wrong. He took a shaky breath and pulled the tray closer to himself, so their hands stopped touching. "Thank you...so much."

"Of course... Perhaps one day you could venture out... I'll save a place at my table for you." Hannibal grinned.

"Maybe." Erasmus felt like that would be a very dangerous place to be. Perhaps there was another type of danger around the older man, one Erasmus hadn't accounted for. Once the door was closed, he let out a relieved breath.

He took the tray to the the table and put it down, gently. He pulled the lid off and his eyes widened. He couldn't even name the types of food on the plate. They looked like art. There were bright green stalks of asparagus wrapped in some sort of meat. Could something be so green? And there was a deep yellow sauce over them and a few red fruits and nuts on the plate. It was...beautiful.

In a larger bowl, something that smelled of a great many spices. Was it... Liver over rice, but that sauce. It smelled of many, many spices. A thin bread was next to it, covered in herbs and cheese. What was it? Then some sort of desert with berries and cream in a crust. What even was all this?

And wine? A bottle of wine was on the tray as well. Deep red wine, it...seemed a little thicker than usual, but... Erasmus pulled the stopper free and took a whiff. It smelled floral, sweet, but with a hint of spice. 

Everything was still warm.

"My God..." Erasmus went and grabbed a glass, filling it with wine before taking a bite of the asparagus. The taste...it was divine. Maybe he could soldier through a party...if it was to get food like this or...HIS company. "No. He's dangerous." And not in the way Erasmus had originally thought. Erasmus took a sip of the wine and...he felt like something inside of him had come free. It was like bonds came off of him. "That man...wow."

-

It was a few weeks later that Erasmus made the stupidest decision he could think of. He was at Hannibal's dinner table. Several others were too, talking about things that...well, held no interest to Erasmus. But the food, it was delicious. A weight pressed lightly against Erasmus' foot. Then lifted up his calf.

Erasmus bit his lip and refrained from making a scene. The woman next to him was married for god's sake. What was she doing? Erasmus shifted in his seat, a little further from the woman, feigning a need to grab another napkin.

"Are you alright, Erasmus?" Hannibal asked, his eyes narrowed past him, as if he knew what the woman was doing.

"I'm fine. This is lovely, thank you."

After dinner, the others slowly left, but Hannibal asked that Erasmus stayed.

He almost left anyway, but...Hannibal had smiled that tiny little lift in his lips. And well, there was the offer of some more of that wine... Erasmus didn't want to admit to himself that he really wanted more of Hannibal's company. 

Erasmus found himself sitting in one of Hannibal's chairs. The fireplace cast a lovely warm glow through the room. Erasmus felt like his insides were warm too, lighter with the wine. His mind was pleasantly foggy. He wouldn't have much more. When drunk, he saw way too much, it gave him worse headaches than he normally got.

"I felt bad, you missed the last one. Thought you might like some peace and quiet."

"Thank you." Erasmus nodded. It was pleasant.

"I hope everything was to your liking...aside from the obvious discomfort the woman next to you was putting you through."

"Was I that unsubtle?"

"No. She was, however." He didn't look pleased. "She was quite rude."

"Indeed." Erasmus nodded. "I don't know why it happens. They all whisper about me like I'm mad...but then they do that."

Hannibal took a sip of his wine. "If I may be so bold, you are a very handsome man. I imagine that's why they try to illicit your affections."

"Looks don't mean anything." Erasmus knew that for a fact. The outside didn't matter as much as the inside of a person. Yet...he could see the insides of people from the outside. People lost their physical beauty when you could see both their outsides and insides at the same time.

"Indeed." Hannibal said. "Though, a pleasant exterior can have it's upsides. And you are very present to look at."

Erasmus swallowed heavily. The look was back on Hannibal's face...the attraction. It was dangerous, wrong. It would get them into trouble. "You should be careful with such bold words."

Hannibal put his glass down and leaned forward. "Do I make you uncomfortable?"

Erasmus leaned back slightly and shifted in his seat. He was uncomfortable, but not in a bad way, in a pleasant, pleasurable way. His trousers felt...uncomfortable. He'd never felt like this around someone before. It took his breath away.

Hannibal sighed and leaned back. "I'm sorry. I thought perhaps... I'm sorry. I don't wish to add to your discomfort. I do very much like your company."

"I am...uncomfortable but...not in the...not in a bad way." Erasmus said. "I don't really know how to...or what to..." He closed his eyes and turned his head away. Perhaps he needed more wine, or to shut his mouth. "I'm sorry. I speak more than I should."

Hannibal slowly stood up and stepped forward. He put his hand on the back of the chair.

Erasmus' breath caught in his throat at the man's closeness. He glanced to the side and saw Hannibal's other hand, so close to his shoulder.

"May I touch you?"

"Yes." Erasmus didn't care. So quickly, he'd stopped resisting the danger that was Hannibal Lecter. A warm hand gently touched his neck. It wasn't like anyone else. There was no repulsion, only lust. "Please."

Hannibal smiled and his fingers trailed up Erasmus' throat, cupping his face gently. "Beautiful."

But he wasn't. Erasmus knew he wasn't beautiful. He'd felt...release when he'd first killed someone on the battlefield. Felt free. Felt just. That wasn't good. He wasn't good. "I..." Perhaps Hannibal understood, perhaps he too lived in this strange morally gray world.

A finger traced over his lips, setting them on fire. Then Hannibal leaned down further, tilted Erasmus' head up, and pressed their lips together.

"Mm." Erasmus had never felt anything like it. All the way to his toes was warm. The wine glass in his hand nearly fell.

Hannibal's hand snatched the glass and put it on the side table without spilling a single drop. He pulled his lips away and cupped Erasmus' face gently. "Alright?"

"Yes." Erasmus said breathlessly. He wanted more. Needed more.

Hannibal smiled and gently climbed onto the chair, his body framing Erasmus'. Hannibal leaned down and kissed him again. "Beautiful, so beautiful, my beloved."

Erasmus felt peace flow over him, and found it didn't really matter that he couldn't tell what Hannibal was thinking or feeling. It didn't even matter that this situation could spell so much danger or that Hannibal himself was dangerous. There was something RIGHT about the touch against his skin. And there was something, vulnerable in Hannibal, even as he loomed over Erasmus. "Kiss me."

"Always, beloved."

That night, a tightness, like the weight of a chain, lifted from Erasmus.

-

Erasmus groomed Lady gently and heard someone step up behind him. "You should walk quieter if you're going for surprise."

"Wasn't going for surprise." Hannibal said, walking forward. "I know you have a long journey. I've prepared you some food." He said, lifting a basket and putting it on the cart.

Erasmus smiled shyly, a faint warmth flooding his cheeks. "Thank you."

"Of course." Hannibal walked forward slowly and kissed him.

"Someone could see..."

"Doesn't matter." Hannibal kissed him again.

Erasmus couldn't argue with him, so he kissed him back. "I'll only be gone a week."

"Too long, beloved. Return to me safely?"

Erasmus snorted. "I can take care of myself. I promise, I'll come back, safe and sound."

"I will eagerly wait your return. Last night ended too quickly." Hannibal ran his hands up his back, gripping his wonderful curls.

Erasmus leaned into the touch and hid his face in the crook of Hannibal's neck. It was becoming the safest place in the world. "I'll be back soon."

"Good." Hannibal said, taking a deep breath, as if taking in his scent. "Safe travels."

-

Erasmus stepped down and drew his sword. He'd dealt with bandits before. But they were definitely getting smarter...in that they brought a lot more people. "Didn't learn from last time, huh?" They weren't talkative this time. Eight on one...

Erasmus wasn't sure this would work out. He wouldn't be able to take them all...but maybe if he took enough down...maybe it'd scare them off. He took a deep breath and raised his sword. He needed to focus. Perhaps his eyes would give him an edge.

"Kill him."

Two bandits rushed forward at the order.

A roar filled the air.

Everyone's head turned. It wasn't a human sound, nor any recognizable animal sound. And it was bone chilling. Animals of the sky took off, leaving their nests. Animals of the earth skittered away. Whatever the beast was, it was something to be feared.

Erasmus lowered his stance, dug his feet in, ready to fight.

A black creature blurred into sight, white claws ripped open two of the bandits, easy. Erasmus had never seen anything like it. It was not quite a man, nor a beast. It had claws and sharp teeth, dark skin, furry ears, and antlers, white antlers. This...this could have left the marks on Meeda. This thing was what had killed the young woman.

And now it had killed four bandits. He'd wanted to fight, but he felt frozen. This thing moved faster than anything he'd ever seen before. It was truly a monster. And somehow there was a... lightening in Erasmus' chest. He should have been terrified, but he didn't think fear kept him in place.

The bandits were dead, the last one's throat was crushed between the beast's teeth. The beast dropped him carelessly to the ground. Then it licked up the blood and turned, looking at Erasmus.

Erasmus wouldn't die without a fight. He lifted his sword.

The beast lowered to all fours as if...as if trying to look smaller, unthreatening. As if it could look unthreatening after what it had just accomplished in less than a minute. It made a sound, somewhere between a raspy growl and a purr. It...didn't sound threatening.

"I'm supposed to get back home. I'd rather not fight you, you'd win. But I'm guessing, I'd get in a few licks first." He doubted the beast could understand him, yet, still, the beast looked human in some ways. And the beast tilted his head slightly and blinked as if listening. "Let's don't and say we did."

The beast crawled sideways and dug his claws into one of the bandits, then drug the body off into the woods.

"Yeah, I'm going to go before that thing decides to clean up my corpse too." Erasmus turned.

Lady had run with the cart when the beast arrived. He'd have to catch up.

-

"Erasmus, are you okay?" Hannibal asked the moment he opened his door.

"What?"

"There's blood on your face." Hannibal whispered, pulling him inside. "We're you harmed?" He asked, urgent. "Chiyoh! Water, bandages!" He shouted into the house.

"I-I'm fine." A few scrapes and bumps from the forest. Hannibal helped him into a chair and pulled at his shirt, as if searching for the source of the blood. "The blood isn't mine." It had to be from the attack. Red splattered all over him.

Chiyoh stepped into the room, calm as ever, with a bowl of water, rags, and bandages. She put them on the table next to Erasmus. "Here."

"Thank you." Hannibal dipped a cloth into the water and began to clean the dried blood, obviously not satisfied until he saw for himself. "Let's make sure. We don't want any infections."

Erasmus opened his mouth, then closed it. It was...actually quite endearing, the concern Hannibal showed. "I am alright." He assured him.

Chiyoh nodded in agreement and stepped out of the room.

"What happened?"

"I think I know what killed Meeda. Or...I don't know what it is, but I saw it. It was... I don't know how to describe it. It's not an animal, not the usual kind. I looked into its eyes. It was smart, it understood me. I don't know why it didn't kill me. Maybe it thought I'd put up more of a fight than the others, but... I don't see how I could have, it was fast and strong."

"Others?" Hannibal paused in his meticulous cleaning.

"Bandits. Too many for me to sort out on my own. I don't know why I'm still alive. It was great and terrible, that thing." Erasmus shook his head. "Lady ran home ahead of me. I just got everything settled and came here. I feel so tired."

"Well, let me get you cleaned up and some food, then you can rest. I'll even hold you, if you wish it."

"I would take great comfort in it." Erasmus admitted, tilting his head back so Hannibal could clean his neck. "Thank you."

Hannibal smiled, gently. "I'm just glad you're alright." He kissed his jaw. "Rest, I shall bring you something to eat."

Erasmus nodded and leaned back in the chair. A moment later, Hannibal came back, holding a tray in his arms. Gently, he set it down on Erasmus' lap. It...wasn't like anything he'd been served before. There was a bowl of vegetable soup with rice in it. Then...what looked like a pile of ground meet with an egg yolk on it...as well as a cup of tea. "What...what is this?" He asked, but he knew full well that there wasn't a thing Hannibal made that was bad.

"Oh, cabbage soup with some extra rice, green tea to help relax you, and uh...steak tartare."

"Steak tartare?"

"Something new I've...worked up. Should be delicious."

"Okay." Erasmus had never had anything that Hannibal had made taste bad. So he dug in.

"Make sure you finish it all. It should help you gain strength again." Hannibal ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead. Hannibal sat next to him and leaned against his side, as if needing the physical touch.

The soup was wonderful, warm, he finished it quickly, happy that it soothed his stomach, filled it with warmth. The steak tartare was different. The texture wasn't what he was used to for meat. But it didn't taste bad...just...different. Slowly, he ate it. Before the last bite he took a sip of the tea. He felt so full...he wasn't sure he could stomach the rest, but he didn't want to waste Hannibal's efforts. It seemed cooking was a way Hannibal shared love, he wouldn't deny it.

He lifted the fork and took the last bite.

A weight lifted and he'd never felt more elated or exhausted before. He fell to the side, his head meeting Hannibal's shoulder.

"Are you alright, Erasmus?"

"Yes..." He took a sharp breath and blinked up at Hannibal. "Hanni...am I...awake?"

Hannibal cupped his face. "Do you know who I am?"

"Hanni?" Masayi smiled. "Hanni!"

"Masayi." Hannibal grinned and kissed his lover soundly. "Welcome back, beloved. I've missed you."

Masayi grinned. "Thank you...for protecting me."

"Always, love." Hannibal kissed him again.

-

Chiyoh, Masayi, and Hannibal sat around the table. Crickets sang outside.

"So...this plan is fucked." Masayi said.

"You have a better one?" Chiyoh asked. "We've been working on this since your last death."

"You're hunting her, that won't work." Masayi shook his head. "We need to lure her. My father is a fisherman. Normally, I'd think your plan a sound one, but he's right, we need to do both right now. We need to trick her. We need her to want to be caught. We need her comfortable, unafraid. Then we take her down."

"How?" Hannibal asked.

Masayi sat in thought for a moment. "Every part of your plan...involves me being awake...being myself. It won't work. The second there's no more pain, she leaves. Once father stopped suffering, mother stopped watching him. She curses people to feel power. She wants the fear and the strength it affords her. Once the spell's broken...there's nothing here for her." He turned to Chiyoh. "Can you even smell her?"

"No." Chiyoh agreed. "She's gone."

Hannibal nodded too. "Gone."

"If I'm awake, we lose out chance. You need to make me the lure. Make her want to come closer..."

"But that requires me to cause you suffering." Hannibal shook his head.

Masayi looked down at his hands. "My instincts...the core of who I am... It's still there, even when I forget myself. There's a killer, someone who seeks justice inside of me." Masayi smiled and looked at Hannibal. "We will have to be apart for a while. But you must find me, find a version of me that will be the perfect lure. One that suffers prettily enough for her to stay, but one that still has bite. Someone who would side with the ferocity of a god of death over the allure of a witch queen."

Hannibal smiled. "It'll be a game...one that we will win."

"One problem remains." Chiyoh said. "Her magic. What will we do about it? If we put her into a corner she'll fight back."

Masayi frowned. "She'll curse us further if needs must...or worse..." His head snapped up. "Chiyoh...just how willing is your father to help us?"

Chiyoh's eyes narrowed. "What, exactly, is your plan?"

"What if we had TWO lures in the water?"

**Author's Note:**

> Erasmus is a Greek name meaning beloved or desired. Some mylimasis foreshadowing here.  
> Also, Hannibal invented steak tartare a few centuries early just as an excuse to feed Will a fresh human heart...because Hannibal. (What does this fandom make us do? Why don't I have more nightmares?)  
> Take care.


End file.
